


It. Was. A. Bet.

by kroc_and_barel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Added the H/O tag because it is in my head, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, But also I haven't read the manga, But caught up on the new season, Canon Compliant, Demisexual Kageyama Tobio, Gay Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Minor Past Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru (TBD), Not Beta Read, Roommates, They are competitive and made a bet, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Kageyama Tobio, but has not actually been written, manga spoilers???, might never be written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroc_and_barel/pseuds/kroc_and_barel
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama used to have almost daily races to the practice room in high school. That competitive nature has followed them into their volleyball careers and college life.So what happens when Hinata comes out as gay, and starts to live a full college experience? Read as Kageyama and Hinata make a bet that will change their lives, for the better or worse? We shall see.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	It. Was. A. Bet.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored during a weekend camping trip where there was no internet and jokingly wrote this KageHina make a bet fic. And here it is, like 9 months later, because I had it written so I might as well post it. 
> 
> As a disclaimer, I have an outline, but nothing other than this has been written, and I do want to let people know that I am not sure if I will finish it. I've never written a fic, and I now have more respect for writers because how you all get yourselves to actually write the disjointed ideas that float around in your head is beyond me. 
> 
> So enjoy this snippet, and hopefully I come back with more <3

Hinata could feel warmth radiating from his toes to his neck, an odd occurrence for late November in Tokyo. Today was a rest day, so there was no need to wake up early, so he decided he would enjoy this new warmth, and try to go back to the wonderful dream he was having. Standing the longest on the court at the Summer Olympics. Just as he was falling back into his rhythm, his eyes flew open. There wasn’t just warmth. There was a heavy weight, a warm breath, the feeling of someone else’s skin, and hair. Black hair. A head of hair he’d know like the back of his hand, or the feel of a volleyball. 

Shit. He and Kageyama must’ve been so worn out from last night they’d fallen asleep on each other. As the thought passed Hinata’s mind, he started to have flashbacks of his tongue tracing every crevice of Kageyama. Of how he had worshiped the inside of Kageyama’s thighs, the same thighs he used to make those beautiful jump serves, as he had worked him open with one, then two, then three fingers, until Kageyama couldn’t do anything but beg. Beg for Hinata to put him out of his misery and fuck him until he couldn’t think about anything, even volleyball. As Kageyama stirs, signaling he’d be waking up soon, Hinata remembers that the sex wasn’t for his enjoyment. He shouldn’t be laying here getting morning wood for his friend, his best friend, just because they had had sex. This was the last night of their bet, and based off of last night, Hinata won.  
____  
When Hinata returned from summer camp in Brazil, he knew he had to tell his friends what he had learned about his sexuality. Telling his teammates from Karasuno he was gay was the scariest thing he’d ever gone through, he was more nervous than when he went to his first match, his first and only in middle school. But since that day, they had been nothing but supportive, showing him that he was loved for who he was, not in spite of it. And the love he received from Kageyama had lifted him up the most. 

He and Kageyama had known each other for 6 years, been teammates just as long. When they started college, receiving offers from completing schools in Tokyo, they had decided that the easiest option was to live together. It’s been 2 years since then, 6 months since he’d come out, and not once had Kageyama ever treated him as anything other than his best friend. 

Which is why, when Kageyama had confronted Hinata about how loud he’d been with Souta last month, Hinata had felt bad that he had kept his friend up with his, well, noises. Having to apologize to Kageyama for his vocalizations was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. 

“We are both home Hinata, you know we’re both home!” Kageyama had frustratedly exclaimed. 

“I know, I know. I am so, so, soooo sorry! I didn’t think you would hear anything over the music. I promise I, no, we, will try to keep it down, it just feels really good and-”

“”It just feels good”?! I know you’re able to let loose on rest days, but how hard can it be to just keep it down? I too would like to be able to enjoy rest days.”

“Okay, yes, I get it. I promise I will keep it down, and make sure Souta understands too. And I’ll give you a heads up next time as well. Promise.”

But, Souta was good at sex. It was almost like Hinata was having his second sexual awakening. So sue Hinata for keeping Kageyama awake last night. He had given him a heads up earlier in the day that Souta was coming over, and had tried really hard to remember to be quiet. Needless to say, that reminder had not been remembered. He had been dreading the conversation awaiting him the next morning, knowing Kageyama was going to murder him for keeping him up. So when Kageyama opened with, “Sex can not feel THAT good.” Hinata had been honest to god speechless. 

“It can, and it does. You should try it sometime, oh Great King, and maybe then you would cut me some slack.” Hinata pouted.

“If I did try it I know I would be better than you and Souta combined; And I would be able to keep my composure!” 

“Sure. I bet you wouldnt know how to have great sex if your life depned on it. I think the person actually having sex would know better Kaygeyama.” Hinata had said with a smirk.

“Fine. I’m currently winning anyways, so I bet you I can have better, and more respectable sex than you.”

“What! You’re winning by one! And fine, I accept the bet, because I know I am going to win. But how do we check each other?”

“Well, I have no problem with...with doing the things you do. So maybe whoever finishes first loses? Best 2 out of 3?”

“Well, yeah, I guess that works. Ummm...but I meant how do we check if the other actually did what they said?”

It was at this point that Hinata should have checked the crush he had had on Kageyama since their second year at Karasuno. He had been beating it down for the last 4 years, and even though he had accepted his sexuality, with Oikawa’s help, in Brazil this past year, he’s known he wouldn’t be able to act on his feelings for Kageyama in case they would ruin their friendship. He shouldn’t have created the setting for what Kageyama said next, but this was already an embarrassing conversation, and, as usual, Hinata was not thinking ahead. 

“We could, you know, do it with each other? I mean, you’re my best friend, and it could get awkward, but I would trust you to give it your all, and to be patient with me.” Kageyama had said with the reddest face Hinata had ever seen on him. 

He should have seen it coming. Should have known he wouldn’t be able to separate sex and feelings with Kageyama, the way he did with Souta, but Kageyama didn’t need to know that. 

“Oh. Okay. We can start in a couple days, so you can do some “research.” Since you’ll be new to it, I can….I can bottom first. And we will switch the next time. But we have to promise each other. If it starts to affect our practices or school we stop. We are doing this for research purposes.”

“Research purposes. Got it Hinata. But I have one rule to add. While we do this, we don’t see other people.”

Oh, well that made sense. Even though he was only seeing Souta, he understood why Kageyama wouldn’t want to feel like there were other people involved in something so intimate.

“Agreed.”  
____  
Tsukkishima was always telling them how stupid they were, but they really should’ve seen where their challenging natures were taking them. They were best friends; Laying in his bed, at this very moment, Hinata would still say Kageyama was his best friend. But after 3 rounds of truly amazing sex with Kageyama, Hinata could tell things weren’t normal. And so now, how the fuck was he supposed to bring that up with Kageyama, king of constipated feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I tried to make sure tenses were consistent but I also did not re-read this so apologies for that. 
> 
> My vision is that this will have both Hinata and Kageyama's POVs as we continue with the story. 
> 
> I am going to apologize in advance for however long an update will take. I want to try and write out more of the sex scenes as well in any future chapters, so it may take a while, but maybe your comments can give me some ideas lol. 
> 
> Happy new year all!!


End file.
